


Как Барбара Гордон

by Kaianeri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaianeri/pseuds/Kaianeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вообще-то, это где-то уже было. Только девушка там была рыжая. А остальной антураж практически такой же – звонок в дверь, по глупости открытый замок, выстрел в живот, боль, вспышки, псих с фотоаппаратом… В общем, все, как у Барбары Гордон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Барбара Гордон

**Author's Note:**

> Так. Начнем продираться через дебри авторских примечаний.  
> Начнем с того, что Донован решил отомстить Стилински-старшему раньше - в июне.  
> Так что таймлайн: пост 4-ого сезона, АУ относительно 5-ого.  
> Fem!Стайлз, ибо я не могла упустить такую шикарную параллель.  
> Попыталась разобраться в возможных последствиях паралича нижних конечностей, итог вам виден. Тут куча отсылок к комиксам DC. И да, если нашли неточности, смело тыкайте меня носом в них.  
> Краткий экскурс по Барбаре Гордон и Дику Грейсону. Кто их знает, не читайте.  
> Барбара Гордон - приемная дочь комиссара Гордона и его племянница. В более поздних изданиях она стала родной дочерью комиссара. Была Бэтгерл, ушла от дел, но Джокер ранил ее именно из-за того, что она являлась дочерью Джима, а не из-за ее причастности к Бэт-семье. Барбара оказалась парализованной ниже пояса, но не сдалась. Будучи компьютерным гением, она стала работать с Бэтменом в качестве Оракула.  
> Дик Грейсон первый Робин (да, их было несколько) Бэтмена, а позже - Найтвинг. Еще позже - Бэтмен, но это совсем другая история.  
> Барбару и Дика связывают теплые чувства. Они вместе начинали (Дик - Робин, Барбара - Бэтгерл). У них были романтические отношения, и герои чуть не поженились.  
> В 2011 году появился New 52 - перезапуск ряда серий комиксов.  
> В перезапуске Барбара не стала Оракулом, а ноги ей вернули при помощи современных средств медицины и некоего чипа, вживленного в позвоночник. Там же их отношения с Диком не приобрели какой-либо внятный характер, а сам Грейсон вообще инсценировал свою смерть, чтобы иметь возможность работать под прикрытием. Кстати, в Ежегодник#3 серии Бэтгерл, Барбара, правда, узнала Дика по заднице. Это было довольно эпично, скажу я вам.  
> Ну, кажется, все.  
> Удачи и приятного чтения.

_Вообще-то, это где-то уже было._ Только девушка там была рыжая. И за окном, кажется, был не разгорающийся июнь.

А остальной антураж практически такой же – звонок в дверь, по глупости открытый замок, выстрел в живот, боль, вспышки, псих с фотоаппаратом…

Стайлз думает, что она – _самая последняя идиотка_ , когда корчится на полу и хватает ртом воздух. Вспышка опять срабатывает, а Донован выбирает новый ракурс, чтобы сфотографировать ее лицо, искаженное мукой на свой мобильник, кажется.

Пальцы скользкие от крови, она не пытается ползти, но сжимает в кулаке коврик в прихожей, второй ладонью зажимая, как может, рану на животе. Перед глазами стоит муть. А все, что сейчас Стилински слышит – смех этого маньяка с камерой. Даже забавно. Раньше она ассоциировала камеру только с Мэттом… Кажется, ей не везет на маньяков, дружащих с фотоаппаратурой.

Стайлз отчаянно цепляется за эти мысли. Она не хочет терять сознание – не до приезда скорой или полиции… Или скорой и полиции – их склочная соседка миссис Бриггс не очень хорошо относится к выстрелам посреди ночи даже в доме шерифа. И да, даже странно, что эта перечница до сих пор не засекла, что в городе есть оборотни. Или ей плевать. Или она ведьма.

Стайлз смеется, вспоминая соседку. Смеется, вспоминая, что ее лучший друг – оборотень. Смеется, потому что она только вчера перечитала тот выпуск. Смеется потому, что ей _нужно это_ , чтобы не свихнуться.

– Тварь! – шипит Донован и пинает ее куда-то в спину.

Кажется, он _намеренно_ бьет по позвоночнику стальными мысами своих ботинок. Стайлз закусывает губу, но продолжает смеяться.

– Какого черта ты меня не боишься? – шипит ублюдок, становится на одно колено рядом со Стайлз, хватает за волосы, поднимает голову, смотрит в глаза: – Почему ты не боишься?

Стайлз хочет ему ответить многое. Например, что страшней было, когда Ногицунэ выедал ее душу. Или когда она держала над водой Дерека, а вокруг бассейна кружил милашка Джексон. Или с тем же Мэттом, когда он натравил каниму на полицейских в участке! _У нее было слишком много поводов бояться_ , чтобы сейчас испугаться какого-то подонка с пистолетом.

– Чего ты улыбишься?! – шипит Донован и бьет ее по лицу. – Ты должна выть! Орать! Умолять о пощаде! Ты должна! – Он вскакивает на ноги, проходится по прихожей туда-сюда, и, наставив на Стайлз пистолет, спрашивает зло: – Чего ты лыбишься?

Стилински честно пытается не улыбаться.

– Я как Барбара Гордон, – шепчет она.

Донован пялится на нее непонимающе. Кажется, он не знаком с классикой комиксов, и не знает, что именно так Бэтгерл стала Оракулом. Стилински смеется. Так же глупо открыла дверь, не посмотрев в «глазок», так же валялась на полу, пока Джокер фотографировал ее…

Да, Донован совсем не тянет на Джокера. Но и она ведь не Бэтгерл.

Стайлз прокручивает эту мысль в голове, сравнивая себя и легендарную Барбару Гордон, цепляется за глупые сравнения, начинающиеся с того, что она _не рыжая_ , но заставляет себя думать. Ей нельзя терять сознание. Нельзя.

– Я послал фото твоему отцу, – вдруг говорит Донован. – Наверное, он сейчас едет… Я вот думаю, убить тебя сейчас или на его глазах?

Большего он не успевает – его сносит с ног Скотт. Друг зол, но умудряется держать себя в руках. Он с силой ударяет Донована головой об пол и бросается к Стайлз.

– Хэй, не теряй сознание! – просит Скотт. – Стайлз, не смей терять сознание!

Он вытаскивает из пояса ремень, делает жгут, прижимает рану на животе какой-то тряпкой, пытается вытянуть у Стайлз боль, но ничего не получается. Скотт психует. Скотту страшно. _Скотт уже потерял одну дорогую ему девушку, когда ее ранили в живот._

Параллели находятся мгновенно. Стайлз через силу улыбается и шепчет:

– Я не Эллисон. Я – Барбара Гордон.

А потом теряет сознание, слыша приближающиеся звуки сирен.

 

Стайлз приходит в себя в больнице. Вокруг – трубки, провода. На стуле сидит Скотт и держит ее за руку. Так вот почему нет боли… Или это от лекарств?

– Ты пришла в себя? – волнуется Скотт. – Я сейчас! Я только позову!

Он срывается прочь, позабыв о кнопке вызова, что есть в каждой палате. Стайлз хмыкает и тянется к этой самой кнопке. Руки слушаются ее, хоть и слегка неуверенно. Хотелось бы еще узнать, что с ногами случилось…

 

Доктор тычет ей чем-то в пятку. Стайлз видит это. Стайлз знает это. Стайлз _не чувствует_ это.

– Не стоит паниковать, – улыбается добрый доктор. – Я полагаю, что вы, юная мисс, хотите отдохнуть. А нам с вашим отцом нужно поговорить.

Стайлз прислушивается к голосам отца, доктора и Скотта в коридоре.

– Возможна нижняя параплегия, – говорит доктор.

Стайлз усмехается и старается больше не слушать. Она всегда была достаточно любопытной, чтобы понять, что это может значить.

В висках бьется _«Как Барбара Гордон»_.

 

Добрый доктор приходит еще через два дня.

– Итак, Стайлз, – улыбается он. – Может, мы снова проверим, что с твоими ногами?

– Валяйте, – фыркает Стилински и поглядывает, что там добрый доктор делает с зубочисткой и ее пяткой. – И да, это может быть следствием отека? И меня волнует контроль над органами таза. Я буду писаться в кровать? Потому что я охренеть как не хочу писаться в кровать!

– Со временем мы все узнаем, Стайлз, – снова улыбается доктор, а зубочистка уже добирается до левого колена девушки. – И да, ты довольно много знаешь о своем состоянии. Ты хотела стать врачом?

– Нет, я просто люблю комиксы и достоверность в них, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – Так что, док?

– Прошло не так много времени с момента травмы, чтобы говорить наверняка, – опять улыбается доктор. – Будем надеяться, что наступят улучшения.

Он говорит, но явно сам себе не верит. И да, Стайлз начинает _подбешивать_ его улыбочка.

 

Научиться снова сидеть оказывается трудно. Стайлз радуется, что была довольно спортивной девушкой и руки у нее сильные.

С одной стороны ее поддерживает Мелисса, с другой – Малия. Миссис МакКолл отвечает на большинство медицинских вопросов. Малия вытягивает боль.

– Ого, – наконец, выдыхает Стайлз. – Приятно снова сидеть. Честно.

– Доктор Варсон думает, что для тебя слишком рано еще сидеть, – признается Мелисса, поддерживая ее за спину.

– Он просто не знает, что у меня в друзьях есть мохнатая братия! – смеется Стайлз и благодарно кивает, когда Малия вытягивает из нее боль.

Доктор, правда, не знает этого. А еще того, что Дитон передает через Лидию свои отвары в маленьком термосе. _Честно_ , их Стайлз пьет охотней, чем таблетки.

 

Спина болит – если Стайлз не спит, то пытается что-то сделать со своими ногами. Например, научиться их перетаскивать на кресло вместе с собой.

Конечно, для нее это пока трудно, но только _пока_.

А до этого… Пока у нее под рукой почти постоянно есть оборотни. _Но только пока._ Если, конечно, она сама не станет одной из этой мохнатой братии.

 

Дитон садится на стул в ее палате и тяжело вздыхает.

– Что же, док, – ухмыляется Стайлз, садясь, – говорите. Я знаю, что вам есть что сказать. Вы же не зря пришли сюда в тайне от всех, да?

Она ждет, что Дитон расскажет ей какую-нибудь легенду, протянет пузырек с волшебным зельем или предложит провести ритуал.

Наверное, ей просто _отчаянно нужно_ какое-нибудь _доброе чудо_ , которое искупит все, чего она натерпелась в этом чертовом городишке.

Она ждет, что все будет хорошо. Что ей скажут это. Что убедят не паниковать. Что помогут. Подскажут способ. Спасут.

– Ты не переживешь оборота, – говорит ей Дитон.

Стайлз кивает бездумно и теребит рукав больничной рубашки. Она понимает, что должна что-то сказать, но в горле появляется ком.

Да, чудо могло бы быть, но ей-то понятно, что единственное, что могло бы ей помочь – оборот. Однако… Если она не переживет…

– Я взял твои волосы и образцы крови, – говорит Дитон, переплетая пальцы и стараясь не смотреть на Стайлз. – Есть несколько способов, чтобы узнать, сможет ли человек пережить оборот. Волки обычно сами чуют это. Альфы чуют. Но Скотт еще не опытен. Он попросил у меня о помощи. Я провел анализы.

Друид замолкает. Он смотрит на Стайлз с жалостью, почти с виной.

– Все хорошо, док, – отзывается Стилински надтреснутым голосом. Она даже заставляет себя улыбнуться. – Все хорошо. Правда. _Из меня бы вышла плохая волчица._

– Стайлз… – Дитон тянет это как-то особо, с жалостью.

Вот только ей не нужна жалость. Не сейчас.

– Я хочу побыть одна, – улыбается Стайлз. – Скажите Скотту… об этом. И моему отцу.

Дитон кивает, мягко прощается с ней и уходит.

Стайлз тихо плачет в одиночестве. _Барбара Гордон же была сильной, да?_ Значит, и у нее получится.

 

До того, как Дитон пришел к ней, у нее была надежда на оборот.

Сейчас приходится либо смириться, либо верить в современную медицину и ритуалы Дитона.

 

Из больницы Стайлз выписывают слишком быстро по мнению доктора Варсона. Он пытается доказать, что ей нужно еще немного полечится.

Стайлз еле удерживает себя. Она очень хочет высказать все этому вечно улыбающемуся садисту. Или показать фак хотя бы. _Конечно,_ доктор не виноват.

Но именно с ним у нее ассоциируются плохие новости.

 

Домой ее привозит отец. Он тормозит, а Стайлз хочется спросить, что происходит – их крыльцо явно перестроили и недавно. Появился удобный пандус с поручнями.

Стайлз хочет спросить, почему ее не предупредили, но слова застревают в горле. Она принимает помощь отца, садится на кресло и ждет, пока он привезет ее домой.

 

На первом этаже была комната, в которую они, обычно, скидывали разный хлам, который жалко выбросить. Да, обычно для этого используют чердак, но не потащишь же наверх пианино мамы, например? Оно тяжелое, а лестница не очень удобная для этого

Как оказалось, _на чердак можно отправить все, если помогают оборотни._

Стайлз знает, что стены красила Лидия – она расписала их все. Так что Стайлз улыбается и смотрит на луг с лесом, раскинувшиеся по периметру ее комнаты.

– Это был эксперимент, – говорит Мартин, пожимая плечами.

Вообще-то, на выписку Стайлз пришла вся стая, но остальные толпились на кухне, а банши пришла проверить, где там потерялась юная Стилински.

– Ого, вы перетащили всю мебель и прикрутили к стенам перила, – кивает чуть растерянно Стайлз и указывает на лес. – Там, между деревьев, _черный волк и девушка в красной худи_?

– Не удержалась, – улыбается Лидия. – И да, Стайлз, не смотри на меня так. Мы не трогали ничего из твоих вещей.

Стайлз мотает головой и закусывает губу. Ей очень хочется заплакать, но она думает, что это будет _немного неуместно_.

 

Дитон кладет перед ней книгу в кожаном переплете и спрашивает:

– Ты хочешь попробовать этот ритуал?

– Есть вероятность, что это поможет? – спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь разобрать витиеватый шрифт.

– Это вернет тебе контроль над телом, – пожимает плечами Дитон. – Я не уверен, как это работает, но должна появиться магическая связь, заменяющая нейронную.

– Мы можем попробовать, – соглашается Стайлз. – Это ведь не сделает хуже, да?

По крайней мере, в это можно _верить_.

 

У нее на ладонях появляются мозоли, зато первый этаж изъезжен вдоль и поперек. А еще Стайлз пару раз выезжает на улицу.

Миссис Бриггс очень удивленно выслушивает горячую тираду о том, как ей благодарны за своевременный звонок в полицию. Старушка поджимает губы на миг и уходит, а после приносит к ужину кексики.

Стайлз искренне надеется, что они не отравлены, но, на всякий случай, скармливает один Лиаму, который в последнее время постоянно тусуется в ее доме – наряду с Кирой, Малией, Лидией и Скоттом.

 

Однажды вечером Лидия сортирует комиксы в комнате Стайлз – легкий перфекционизм сопровождает в последнее время большинство действий банши.

Юная Стилински почти не отвлекается на это – они со Скоттом и Лиамом, устроившись на кровати, затевают жаркий спор о том, кто победит, если схлестнутся герои DC и Marvel. И Соколиный глаз в этот раз явно проигрывает Зеленой стреле.

– Стой! – вдруг тонко просит Кира.

Лисичка бросается к Лидии, попутно спотыкаясь о Малию, которая как раз пытается достать носки из-под кровати Стайлз – они раздражают чувствительный нос оборотницы.

– Это же… – Кира разглядывает комикс. – Бэтгерл, да?

– Барбара Гордон, – соглашается Стайлз, усмехаясь. – Она была дочерью комиссара Гордона, стала Бэтгерл втайне от отца. В общем, почитайте Википедию. Там все доступно изложено.

– В тот вечер… – Скотт сглатывает. – Ты сказала, что ты – Барбара Гордон.

Все смотрят на нее, Стайлз неуютно. Она хмурится, но отвечает:

– А это правда. Я – _как Барбара Гордон_ – была ранена не из-за оборотничьих штучек, а из-за того, что мой отец – шериф. Нет, я не виню папу, нет-нет. Надо было хотя бы посмотреть, кто звонит в дверь. А я просто открыла ее…

Стайлз шмыгает носом, а Лиам растерянно произносит:

– Как Барбара Гордон…

Он старается не смотреть в сторону инвалидного кресла.

 

Особого результата от ритуалов и заклинаний нет.

– Ну, я хотя бы контролирую свой мочевой пузырь и кишечник, – сглатывает Стайлз. – Это очень радует. Честно.

Дитон кивает ей отстраненно, но он, явно, не доволен тем, что не может помочь. С чего друид вообще взялся ей помогать, Стайлз не спрашивает. Она догадывается, что Дитон собирался обучить ее на Эмиссара стаи, но не комментирует это.

Часто заклинания накладываются одно на другое – и эффект довольно странный. Например, Стайлз точно уверена, что ее ноги должны были хотя бы похудеть. Но мышцы под ее руками, когда она ощупывает свои нижние конечности и проводит легкий массаж, хоть и не чувствуют ничего, но какие-то… _живые._

 

Когда отец снимает с пальца обручальное кольцо, Стайлз это замечает. Она знает, что они с миссис МакКолл довольно тесно общаются из-за ее болезни. И видит симпатию между ними.

Скотт, однако, ее подозрений не подтверждает.

– С кем ты встречаешься? – веско спрашивает Стайлз однажды за завтраком. – Это женщина? Мужчина? _Человек, вообще?_

– Человек, – улыбается отец. – Женщина. Миссис Мартин. Еще какие-то вопросы будут?

Стайлз очень хочется спросить что-то вроде «Почему это не миссис МакКолл», но она молчит. Это ведь довольно эгоистично, да? Отец не обязан встречаться с той, кто нравится Стайлз.

– Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив, – серьезно объявляет девушка и добавляет: – И не ел пончики. Пап! Ты понимаешь, что это вредно? И да, мне рассказывают обо всем!

– Ребенок, ты – тиран! – объявляет отец, но не спорит.

Стайлз искренне надеется, что у него все сложится хорошо. Правда, Лидия ее взглядов не разделяет. Ей нравится шериф, но только в качестве отца ее подруги – не больше.

 

Ночью перед первым сентября в школу Стайлз привозит Малия. Рядом с Малией сидит Лидия и командным голосом раздает приказы.

– Я хорошо вожу, – ворчит Тейт. – Я училась.

– Я помню! – фыркает Стайлз. – Ты возила нас в торговый центр. Спасибо. Мне хватит паралича. Инфаркт я получить не хочу.

– Но не все же так страшно? – пытается взбодрить надувшуюся оборотницу Кира. Она поправляет ремень безопасности Стайлз и продолжает: – Ты делаешь успехи.

– Огромные успехи! – соглашается Лидия. – А теперь медленно тормози.

– А парковка? – уточняет Малия.

– Мне не нужен инфаркт! – категорично напоминает Стилински и смеется, когда Тейт оборачивается на нее. – Какие у тебя глазки синие!

Оборотница что-то обиженно ворчит, но улыбается.

На парковке к ним подходят Лиам и Скотт. Данбар вытаскивает из багажника кресло, МакКолл усаживает в него Стайлз.

 _Все пялятся на них._ Стилински обводит парковку тяжелым взглядом, усмехается, показывает особо любопытным фак и взвизгивает, когда Малия разгоняет ее кресло по асфальту парковки.

– Полегче, это не феррари! – смеется Стайлз.

Чтобы Стилински поставила свои инициалы, ее поддерживают Скотт и Лиам, сделав подобие качелей из своих рук. Нет, и Малия бы справилась, но на сверхъестественно-сильных подростков обычно пялятся. Им хватит уже того, что случилось со Стайлз.

 

В первый день в школе все пялятся. На этот раз – _хуже_. Здесь не только выпускники.

Стайлз старается не обращать на это внимания, но это довольно сложно. На нее _смотрят_. С жалостью, с брезгливостью, с недоумением.

Ей хочется крикнуть, что она не заразная, что это – не болезнь, что виноват один идиот, который где-то смог достать пистолет. Вместо этого Стайлз вцепляется в ободы кресла и направляет его в очередной класс.

Конечно, возникают небольшие трудности – кабинки в туалетах довольно узкие, и сначала Стайлз не может приноровиться к ним. А еще – двери. И ступеньки. И много, чего еще.

И ей кажется – если бы не ее друзья, то она бы точно свихнулась.

 

Постепенно интерес угасает.

Стайлз радуется этому и не танцует только потому, что физически не может этого сделать, зато она изображает «волну» руками.

Зато психует, когда Брейдан шлет ей фотографии с места преступления.

– Это Пустынная Волчица? – спрашивает Стайлз, перезвонив.

– Кажется, да, – вздыхает наемница. – Я не уверена, но…

– Я уже прикинула по карте, – вклинивается Стайлз. – Она возвращается. Возвращается сюда, в Бэкон-Хиллс. И единственная, за кем она может ехать сюда…

– Малия, – выдыхает Брейдан. – Мы с Дереком скоро будем. Сейчас мы милях в двухсот от города, но нам нужно еще кое-что сделать.

– Я предупрежу стаю, – соглашается Стайлз.

Она завершает вызов и долго вертит телефон в руках.

 

Малия воспринимает новости… плохо. Она чуть не врезается в дерево, которое стоит _футах в десяти_ от обочины, но вовремя томозит.

– Ты убить нас хочешь? – хватается за сердце Стайлз.

– Прости, – вздыхает Тейт. – Я… Я должна… Черт… Я не знаю, что…

Она шмыгает носом, а Стайлз выпутывается из ремня безопасности, который никак не хотел расстегиваться, и тянется к Малии.

– Эй, – зовет Стилински, поглаживая оборотницу по руке. – Все будет хорошо. Честно. Мы поможем тебе. Потрясем Питера, погуглим… Если она вернется, мы не оставим тебя один на один с ней. Мы спасем тебя.

– Как? – оборачивается к Стайлз Малия. – Как ты можешь _меня_ спасти, если ты и себя…

И осекается. Стайлз смотрит на свои неподвижные ноги и улыбается.

– Даже несмотря на это, мы сможем тебя спасти.

Малия виновато поглядывает на нее. Она пытается извиниться пару раз, но Стайлз ее обрывает и грозит укусить, если Малия сейчас же не заведет машину и не отвезет их обеих в школу.

 

Дерек и Брейдан возвращаются в Бэкон-Хиллс. Об этом Стайлз узнает из смс наемницы и от Скотта, которому позвонил младший Хейл.

– А мне он позвонить не мог? – ворчит Стайлз, когда стая дружно после уроков собирается посетить лофт Дерека.

– Боялся, что ты его заболтаешь до смерти? – уточняет Лидия.

Она снова устроилась на переднем сидении. На заднем Стайлз активно достает Лиама, а Кира тихо смеется, глядя на то, как дуется волчонок на подколки Стилински.

– Почему Скотт едет на мотоцикле? – спрашивает через некоторое время Малия.

– Потому что он боится автокатастроф? – уточняет Стайлз. Тейт показывает ей язык через зеркало заднего вида, а Стилински смеется и теребит Данбара. – Кстати, что за девчонка сегодня оставила тебя без штанов?

Парень смущается и что-то бурчит про глупых девчонок, которые помнят слишком старые обиды.

 

В лофт стая решает не тащить кресло. Точнее, решает Стайлз, а все остальные с ней вынужденно соглашаются.

– Я посижу на диване или на кровати… – Она замолкает на секунду и продолжает неуверенно: – Или на столе…

– Мы всегда можем сходить за креслом, – улыбается ей Лидия. – Так что? Мы идем узнавать тайну Пустынной Волчицы?

Все дружно соглашаются.

 

Дерек чуть недоуменно приподнимает брови, когда Лиам вносит в лофт Стайлз. Стилински хмыкает, но бросает Хейлу свое _«привет»_ , устраивается на диване, манит к себе Брейдан и рассказывает, до чего додумалась, пока изучала преступления Пустынной Волчицы.

Наемница вклинивается со своими наработками, подтаскивает журнальный стол и раскладывает на ней карты, фотографии и копии отчетов. Они анализируют почерк преступлений, убитых, пробегаются по возможным мотивам и говорят полунамеками, которые, кажется, понятны только им двоим.

– И _как часто_ вы созванивались насчет моей матери? – складывает руки на груди Малия.

– Часто? – пожимает плечами Стайлз.

– Нет, это понятно, – хмурится Дерек. – Мне не ясно другое. Стайлз, _почему ты сидишь?_

Стая замирает. Стайлз комкает в ладони попавшую под руки карту.

– Обычно ты и секунды спокойно не можешь усидеть, – продолжает Дерек. – А сейчас, кажется, даже не думаешь о том, чтобы сдвинуться с места.

– Потому что я не могу, – улыбается ему Стилински. Улыбка выходит натянуто-фальшивой, но, видит Бог, это не ее вина. – Чувак, я как Барбара Гордон, которая переквалифицировалась из Бэтгерл в Оракула.

Стайлз думает, что Дерек не поймет сравнения. Действительно, этот волк – явно не из тех, кто фанатеет по комиксам. Хейл ее удивляет:

– Твои ноги выглядят здоровыми.

– Они не ходят, – хмыкает Стайлз. – Они ничего не чувствуют. И, кажется, не потеют. Они выглядят здоровыми. Но это только магия. А теперь давайте займемся делом. У нас тут психопатка должна в город приехать, а мы непонятно о чем болтаем.

Ей подчиняются почти привычно. Брейдан, кажется, даже не обращает внимания, а вот от внимательного взгляда Дерека как-то не по себе.

 

Из лофта Стайлз выносит Скотт. Хейл идет рядом – ему надо поговорить с МакКоллом, но тот сейчас думает только о Стайлз и Кире – Стилински нужно отправить домой, а Юкимура обещала сегодня позаниматься с ним биологией. То, что Альфа знает этот предмет лучше нее, ни ту, ни другого не смущает. Может, поэтому Скотт не замечает странных взглядов Дерека, обращенных на Стайлз?

 

Следующим вечером в дверь звонят. Шериф на ночном дежурстве, так что Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом перетаскивает себя в кресло и катит его к входной двери, чтобы на полпути встретить Дерека.

– Как ты?.. – начинает Стайлз и видит у Хейла в руках ключи. – Понятно. Скотт дал дубликат? Я знаю, что у каждого из стаи он есть. А тебе-то зачем?

Дерек пожимает плечами:

– На всякий случай?..

– О’кей, – вздыхает Стайлз, разворачивая коляску. – Будем считать, что я поверила. Зачем приехал?

– Брейдан уехала, но ей нужно было передать тебе кое-какие документы. Ты не отвечала на звонки.

– Я потеряла зарядку, а мобильник сдох, – вздыхает Стилински, заруливая в свою комнату. – Давай документы.

Дерек вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана большой конверт и вручает его Стайлз. Стилински тут же открывает его, вытаскивает отчеты, бегло просматривает их. Хейл не уходит.

 

Стайлз хочется сказать что-то ехидное, но она тяжело выдыхает и интересуется:

– Что-то еще?

– Я нашел статью в газете, – отзывается Дерек. – Действительно. Как Барбара Гордон. Стилински, _о чем ты думала,_ когда дверь открывала?

– О том, что меня в этом городе убьет скорей какая-нибудь _зубастая тварь,_ чем жалкий человечишка? – хмыкает Стайлз. Дерек смотрит на ее ноги. – Можешь потрогать, – предлагает девушка. – Я все равно ничего не чувствую.

Хейл недоверчиво смотрит на нее, но опускается на корточки и осторожно касается колен. Они острые. И теплые даже через ткань спортивных штанов. Ладони скользят ниже, проходятся по округлым икрам, достигают лодыжек и касаются тонких косточек.

Стайлз с интересом следит за тем, как Дерек изучает ее ноги. Он словно _ищет_ что-то.

– Там нервные окончания не работают, – наконец, говорит Стайлз. – Ты не можешь забрать мою боль.

– Укус? – спрашивает Хейл, убирая руки и поглядывая на девушку снизу вверх.

– Это не панацея, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – И я его не переживу. Мы с Дитоном кое-что пробуем, но _на ноги_ меня этим не поставить.

– Есть же заклинания, – начинает Дерек, но Стайлз обрывает его:

– Нет. – Хейл вскидывается, собирается что-то сказать, но Стилински кладет ему ладони на плечи, смотрит в глаза и быстро говорит: – Лидия уже предлагала мне. Но нет. Эти заклинания, о которых ты говоришь, построены на крови. То есть, если хочу ходить, то я _должна убить кого-то_. Желательно, человека. Желательно, собственными руками. Желательно, _невинного_. А вообще супер, если это будет ребенок. Это _темная магия_ , Дерек. И ты ничего не скажешь об этом ни Скотту, ни кому-либо еще. Ты меня понял?

Дерек только кивает. Стайлз отпускает его, улыбается почти беззаботно и продолжает смотреть документы, делая вид, что не замечает, как оборотень уходит.

 

Пустынная Волчица все ближе. Стайлз трет висок и думает, что она свихнется – слишком много информации для анализа.

Брейдан ведет себя странно. Она постоянно уезжает куда-то, чтобы притащить новую информацию. Наемница словно гончая, почуявшая след своей добычи. Она _знает,_ что нужно Пустынной Волчице. _И ждет,_ чтобы поймать ее.

Стая почти все время проводит в доме Стайлз. Так проще. Малия отпросилась у мистера Тейта и теперь живет на втором этаже – в бывшей комнате Стайлз.

Так проще. Правда, проще. А еще так Стайлз уверена, что так Малия не попытается удрать и убить свою мать – слишком много злости видно во взгляде Тейт, когда она говорит о Пустынной Волчице. Стилински охает и причитает, что ей тяжело одной справляться со всем.

Так Тейт учится стирать одежду и готовить.

 

Дерек приходит вечером, когда шериф на дежурстве. Он смотрит на Малию, которая старается не чихать, добавляя перец в суп – однажды оборотница чихнула и перевернула всю баночку. Суп отправился в канализацию.

– Ты учишь мою кузину _готовить_? – уточняет он у Стайлз, которая сидит тут же и пытается решать уравнения по математике.

– Она старательно сопротивляется, – хмыкает Стилински. – Брейдан что-то просила передать?

– Нет, – качает головой Дерек. – Я кое о чем хочу с тобой поговорить. Найдется минутка?

– Малия, – Стайлз оборачивается к Тейт. – Сними суп с огня и погуляй.

– Бога ради, – ворчит Малия, – если и вы решите заняться сексом, то хоть предупредите!

Она раздраженно переставляет кастрюлю с супом, бережно накрывает ее крышкой и уходит. Дерек смотрит на Стайлз, а его брови выражают крайнюю степень удивления.

– Она нарвалась на Скотта и Киру, – хихикает Стилински и разворачивает свое кресло. – Пошли. Поговорим у меня. В комнате дополнительная магическая звукоизоляция.

– Я довезу, – говорит Дерек, а Стайлз хмыкает:

– Если ты этого хочешь, чувак. Я ничего не имею против.

Она складывает ладони на коленях и смотрит только вперед.

 

Дерек садится в кресло и не знает, с чего начать разговор.

– Если ты опять о кровавых ритуалах, то я против, – говорит Стайлз решительно. – Я не стану марать руки темной магией.

– А если есть способ… – начинает Дерек, но Стайлз машет на него рукой.

– Вся магия крови – темная.

– Не вся! – возражает Хейл. – Стайлз. Посмотри на меня. Есть же _варианты…_ Смертельно больные люди… Или…

– О Бога ради! – бурно всплескивает руками Стилински. – Ты думаешь, я не прокручивала это в голове? Чтоб ты знал, я составила примерно триста планов, благодаря которым мои руки почти не будут запачканы кровью. Но знаешь, черт с ней с кровью. Иногда ею можно запачкаться. С рук кровь отмывается. _С души – нет_. А там итак много накопилось со времен Ногицунэ. И если я верну себе ноги _так,_ убив кого-то _действительно невинного,_ то это будет неправильно, понимаешь?

– Не знал, что ты такая моралистка, – почти выплевывает Дерек. – Ты не хочешь бороться. Ты просто спускаешь все на тормозах!

Стайлз смотрит на него некоторое время. Хейл зол. Он смотрит на нее как-то странно. _Обиженно._

– Ого, – удивленно говорит Стилински. – Не думала, что мои проблемы волнуют _тебя._ Это странно.

Дерек хмуро смотрит на нее и вскакивает, чтобы уйти. Стайлз его не удерживает. Ей кажется это странным.

 

Дерек приходит через несколько дней. До этого Малия рассказывает, что они были у Питера – вместе. Старший Хейл сначала юлил, а после спросил, почему Стайлз не пришла.

– Он разозлился, – говорит Малия, расчесывая волосы Стайлз. – Питер говорит, что тебе нужно было принять его укус тогда, когда тело не отторгало лунную магию.

– Что еще говорило его злобное величество? – расслабленно уточняет Стайлз.

– Что хотел вырвать тебе порой язык, – пожимает плечами Малия. – Кажется, он сочувствует тебе.

– Он был парализован долгие годы, – кивает Стайлз. – Наверное, он сочувствует, но не мне. Он вспоминает себя после пожара. Не больше.

Малия пожимает плечами. Ей все равно.

 

Когда в субботу приходит Дерек, Стайлз мысленно готовится к тому, что сейчас ей опять скажут что-то о темной магии, но Хейл рассказывает только про Пустынную Волчицу.

– Питер пытается вспомнить, – говорит Дерек, переплетая пальцы. – Кажется, ему не нравится, что в этом городе появится еще один психопат.

Стайлз только устало трет переносицу и по очередным отчетам пытается понять, что же ждать от матери Малии.

По местам, где ее видели, можно понять – она кружит рядом с городом. Словно приближается _по спирали_ – с широкого витка к самой ее сердцевине, в которой находится Бэкон-Хиллс.

 

Когда Стайлз отрубается над документами, Дерек зовет Малию. Нет, она не спит, нет. Но этот полусон-полуявь ничуть не лучше сна.

Она слышит, как Малия говорит осторожно переложить ее на кровать и шуршит постельным бельем. Дерек подхватывает на руки – Стайлз чувствует горячую руку под своей спиной. Наверное, он держит еще под коленями, но она это _не чувствует._

– Ее нужно переодеть? – уточняет Хейл осторожно опуская ее на кровать.

– Если ты не заметил, Стайлз в пижаме, – вздыхает Малия. – Сегодня она даже не переоделась – сразу засела за эти отчеты. Она все ищет.

Дерек что-то невнятно отвечает, а после резко выдыхает.

– Шрам, – почти рявкает он.

– Заткнись! – шипит на него Малия. – Конечно, шрам! В нее же стреляли, идиот!

Судя по звукам, она пинками выгоняет кузена из комнаты. Стайлз очень хочет на это посмотреть, но спать хочется больше.

 

Дерек начинает появляться в доме Стилински слишком часто. Конечно, он может всегда сказать, что принес документы от Брейдан. И обычно он приносит их с собой.

– Стайлз, ты его приворожила? – спрашивает Брейдан перед очередным визитом Дерека.

– Моя твоя не понимать! – рапортует Стайлз, прижимая телефон к уху плечом и набирая в строке поиска «нунчаки».

– Дерек все время крутится рядом с тобой, – хмыкает наемница. – Вот мне и интересно.

– Нет, – замирает Стайлз, она берет телефон в руку и серьезно спрашивает: – А у вас все хорошо? В смысле, _на постельном фронте?_

– Стайлз! – фыркает Брейдан, но по голосу, наемница смеется. – С Дереком жарко, но работать с ним в паре интересней, чем спать.

– Вот как, – растерянно отзывается Стайлз и вздыхает. – Не знаю. Честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что этот хмуроволк может в меня влюбиться. Тут, скорей, другое. Я была членом его стаи… Ну, не совсем так.

– А как? – интересуется Брейдан и, судя по звукам, что-то печатает. – Ты входишь в стаю Скотта, так, да?

– Да, – соглашается Стайлз. – Но еще до того, как Скотт стал Альфой, Дерек его защищал – на уровне инстинктов. А заодно и меня. Мол, глупые неразумные щенки, что с вас взять? Только защищать и можно.

– Понятно, – вздыхает Брейдан. – Значит, он чувствует, что должен тебя защитить, но не может понять, _от чего_ и _как._

– Истину глаголишь, сестра моя, – пафосно отзывается Стайлз, разглядывая картинки с изображением оружия. – Ладно, у моего дома только что затормозила машина.

– Дерек, – вздыхает наемница. – Кстати, ты помнишь?

– Час икс, – соглашается Стайлз. – Думаешь, в эту луну она придет?

– Подозреваю.

Они прощаются, а через минуту в комнату Стайлз заглядывают чуть раздраженный Дерек и ухмыляющаяся Малия. Что же, все это становится только интересней.

 

Полнолуние должно быть только через три дня, но волки уже ходят раздраженными. Стайлз быстро находит им дело – она не может самостоятельно выбраться на задний двор потому, что крыльцо задней двери неудобное.

Лидия объявляет ей «А» за то, как она пристроила оборотней к работе.

Сама банши садится рядом со Стайлз в тень каштана и попивает лимонад, с интересом разглядывая полуголых парней, щеголяющих в одних джинсах, и раздраженную Малию, которая вспотела наравне с ними, но раздеться ей не позволяют кузен, Стайлз и Лидия.

– Смотри, – ухмыляется Мартин, – Дерек… О, какой у него разворот плеч!

Хейл коротко оборачивается, недоуменно вскидывает брови, одновременно легко улыбаясь.

– Ты же с Пэрришем! – делает большие глаза Стайлз.

– Да, но это не мешает мне оценить такую… – Мартин улыбается и тянет почти мечтательно, почти мурча: – Кр-р-р-расоту…

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека оценивающе, но не видит ничего нового. Нет, трехдневная щетина, шикарный разворот плеч, сильные руки, смуглая кожа, которая чуть блестит от пота, трискелион, свернувшийся между лопаток… Хейл улыбается – ему явно нравится работать.

И да, кстати, вместо небольшого пандуса оборотни строят огромное крыльцо-террасу с небольшой крышей над ним, широкими столбами-опорами для этой крыши, удобными перилами, на которых Кира выжигает узоры, и плавным спуском во внутренний двор.

– Красивый? – не отстает Лидия.

– Ну, – хмурится Стайлз. – Знаешь, мне всегда нравились блондины.

 _На нее оборачиваются все._ Стилински передергивает плечами и спрашивает резко:

– Что? Ну, нравятся мне блондины, и что с того?

Лидия смеется первой. Ей вторит Кира. И Малия. Парни смотрят непонимающе и, кажется, немного обиженно.

 

Полнолуния ждут все. Стайлз волнуется сильней остальных – ей не разрешили участвовать в возможной поимке Пустынной Волчицы. Это и раздражает… _И раздражает._

Она понимает, что со своими ногами будет только обузой. Она это, _правда,_ понимает. Только все равно становится грустно, немного обидно и слегка муторно.

Когда над городом раздается болезненный волчий вой, Стайлз хватается за телефон _и звонит, звонит, звонит._ Ей не отвечают.

И она снова понимает, что сейчас не до нее. Она _понимает,_ правда, _понимает._

 

Как оказывается, ранят Лиама. Не очень серьезно, но болезненно.

Следующий день он проводит под присмотром Стайлз. Стилински терроризирует мальчишку и напоминает, что не надо было соваться туда, куда не просят.

Сама она отчаянно хочет сунуться к Пустынной Волчице, но против этого: Скотт, Дерек, Малия, Дитон, ее отец.

– Вот от тебя я такой подлости не ждала, – ворчит Стайлз, поглядывая на отца исподлобья.

Со Скоттом она ругается – недолго и несерьезно, но привкус собственных _беспомощности и бесполезности_ остается.

 

Брейдан приезжает к Стайлз через пару дней.

– Ну вот и все, – улыбается наемница. – Я поймала за хвост свою химеру. Недостижимое осуществлено. Нужно искать себе следующую цель.

– И ты так просто отступишь? – удивленно смотрит на нее Стайлз.

– Я узнала, что хотела, а Волчица сейчас в доме Айкена, – пожимает плечами Брейдан. – А теперь, детка, дерзай ты. Я нашла одну рукопись. Надеюсь, поможет.

Она оставляет на столике пухлую книжку, обозначенную _«Обряды»_ , и уходит. Из города Брейдан уезжает через полчаса.

_А Дерек остается._

 

Стайлз всерьез начинает подозревать, что над ней издеваются, когда оборотни тренируются на ее заднем дворе. И да, _кстати,_ окно ее комнаты на этот самый задний двор выходит.

– Вы надо мной издеваетесь? – спрашивает Стилински осторожно. – Тренировки – это рычание, вопли, крики и звуки ломающихся костей! А еще – оборот.

– Мы поставим высокий забор, – решает Дерек.

Стайлз на него рычит. А еще она, вдруг, чувствует себя благодарной. Потому что стая не уходит, чтобы тренироваться. Они все рядом. И это делает ее менее ненужной.

И да, кстати, миссис Бриггс оказывается ведьмой. _Стайлз торжествует_ – она всегда это подозревала.

 

Стайлз смотрит на то, как бегают по двору оборотни почти с ревностью. Когда же к ним присоединяется Кира, ей хочется плакать.

Она может списать все на ПМС или еще на что-то чисто женское, но внутри в ее душу вгрызается маленькая тварь по имени _зависть._ Она подтачивает ее силы, ее уверенность, заставляет задуматься на тему _«А почему именно я?»_ и смотреть на друзей как на предателей только от того, что они могут ходить, а она – нет.

Стайлз кусает костяшки на правой руке и говорит себе, что все хорошо. Она _должна_ научиться жить, а не завидовать тому, как живут другие. Друзья смеются, носятся по заднему двору. А Лидс, кстати, сейчас, кажется, наваляет Лиаму – тренировки от Пэрриша даром не проходят.

Стайлз тихо смеется, жадно разглядывая их через окно.

– Не хочешь к нам? – спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз резко оборачивается и смотрит на него, стоящего в дверном проеме. Хейл спокоен, чуть улыбается и смотрит на нее с каким-то странным пониманием.

– Сомневаюсь, что я могу, – пожимает плечами Стайлз.

– Глупости! – фыркает Хейл и выдергивает ее из кресла.

Он перебрасывает ее через плечо и несет на улицу.

– Дерек, отпусти меня! – возмущается Стайлз и пытается приподняться на локтях, чтобы не пялиться на чужую задницу. – Дерек! – Хейл подбрасывает ее на плече. – Я тебя укушу! – угрожает ему Стилински. – И ты станешь гиперактивным и болтливым!

– Стилински, заткнись, – хмыкает Дерек, – и дай мне побыть Диком Грейсоном хоть немного.

Стайлз замолкает. Ненадолго.

– Ты же в курсе, что Дик и Барбара…

Ее звучно шлепают по заднице. Нет, Стайлз этого не чувствует. Но она слышит!

– Эй! Ты! Волчара хмурый! Руки не распускай! – возмущается Стилински. – Что ты творишь?

– Я не обещаю тебе купол цирка, но будет весело, – обещает Дерек.

Стайлз молчит. Она вспоминает, как Дик и Барбара летали под куполом цирка, как улыбались друг другу… Как задирали друг друга, будучи детьми, и любили, когда повзрослели.

Она очень хочет спросить у Дерека, помнит ли он, _что_ связывало Дика и Барбару, а потом опускает взгляд и сообщает задумчиво пятой точке оборотня:

– А в одном ежегоднике Барбара Дика по заднице узнала.

Дерек смеется и перехватывает ее, подхватив под спину и ноги, а Стайлз смеется вместе с ним. И стая тоже смеется. И все становится как-то легче.

 

Нет, Дерек не тащит Стайлз под купол цирка, зато бассейн позволяет ей быть на равных с друзьями.

Немного напрягает, что держаться на воде приходится только за счет рук, но большой матрац, на котором почти все время сидит плохо плавающая Малия, снимает часть нагрузки и дает возможность отдохнуть. Конечно, есть жилет и нарукавники, но от них Стилински гордо отказывается.

Стайлз не спрашивает, как удалось договориться о купании в школьном бассейне в воскресенье. Честно говоря, ей плевать. Она смеется, плавает кругами и дразнит Малию, которая боится плавать.

– Ты же оборотень! – отфыркивается от воды Стайлз. – Должна хоть _по-собачьи_ уметь!

Малия ворчит, но осторожно спускается в воду. И тут же выпрыгивает из бассейна, ругаясь.

– Я не виноват, – разводит руками Джордан. – Меня спровоцировали.

– Я не думала, что ты начнешь кипятить воду, когда хватала тебя за ноги, – хмыкает Лидия. – Да еще _так направленно…_

– Главное, меня не пугайте, – просит Кира, – от электричества вас ничего не спасет.

Скотт целует свою девушку и смеется. Лиам тяжело вздыхает – он хотел сделать именно это. Малия обиженно сопит. Стайлз смеется, обнимает Дерека за шею сзади и довольно жмурится, когда оборотень принимается ее «катать», широкими гребками пересекая бассейн по длине, ширине и диагонали.

 

Дерек заканчивает свою утреннюю пробежку во дворе Стилински – сегодня он отвозит Стайлз в школу на ее джипе. Стайлз смотрит через окно на то, как Хейл привычно отжимается.

– Что там? – интересуется отец прежде, чем выглянуть в окно. – О, – он смотрит на дочь. – _Я должен волноваться?_

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ворчит Стайлз. – Я не пялилась на Дерека Хейла. Вот ни капельку. Вот совсем. И мне плевать, что эта его светлая футболка так шикарно облепила мышцы груди. Совершенно плевать.

– Ну-ну, – хмыкает Джон. – Как скажешь.

Стайлз смотрит в окно и думает, слышал ли Дерек своим волчьим слухом тот бред, что она только что несла. И надеется, что нет.

 

Через пару дней Лидия откровенно говорит:

– Ты пялишься на Дерека.

– Я не пялюсь на Дерека, – отзывается Стайлз, но сама себе не верит.

Лидия ехидно хмыкает и не комментирует. Дерек делает вид, что он не слышал, и продолжает тренироваться. Зато Скотт спотыкается, смотрит на Стайлз и переводит удивленный взгляд на Хейла.

Стилински хмыкает и просит Малию вытащить через окно удлинитель, чтобы нормально посидеть с ноутбуком на террасе, не беспокоясь о заряде батареи. Стайлз увлекается и набредает на сайт с симпатичным бестиарием. Она копирует статьи и время от времени поглядывает на оборотней.

– Ты пялишься на Дерека! – через некоторое время ехидно тянет Лидия.

– _Конечно_ я на него пялюсь, – хмыкает Стайлз. – Сейчас он сломает твоего парня пополам, если Пэрриш не отступит.

– Что? – охает Мартин и идет вершить молчаливое правосудие – почему-то она, молчаливо стоящая рядом с драчунами и серьезно на них поглядывающая, порядком действовала всем на нервы.

Стайлз качает головой, возвращается к бестиарию и старается не думать, что, _черт,_ точно пялится на Дерека.

 

Стайлз и Скотт валяются на кровати в ее комнате и смотрят на ноутбуке «Сверхъестественное» – как раньше. МакКолл теплый и он таскает ей попкорн, если что. Но иногда он уплывает в мысли о Кире и становится такой няшкой, что Стайлз хочется его затискать.

– Итак, – где-то между очередной стычкой Винчестеров с ангелами и руганью с Кроули начинает Скотт. – Ты и Дерек.

– Я и Дерек _что?_ – корректирует его вопрос Стайлз.

– Ты ему нравишься? – спрашивает Скотт. Стайлз молча пялится на него. – Чего? – хмурится бро и ерзает.

– Ничего, – хмыкает Стайлз, садясь и прислоняясь спиной к стене – благо кровать придвинута к ней вплотную, – просто я не знаю, что может твориться в голове у этого конкретного волчары. Разгадать твои мысли просто.

– Просто? – хмурится Скотт. В кармане вибрирует телефон, и он знает, что это Кира.

– Очень просто, – соглашается Стайлз и гаркает: – Ответь своей девушке! И не придумывай мне несуществующие отношения!

И возвращается к сериалу. Скотт послушно отвечает, а потом спрашивает:

– Он же тебе нравился. Я точно знаю.

– О’кей, – Стайлз ставит сериал на паузу. – Только пара уточнений. Я этим переболела. Раз. Два – посмотри на меня!

– Что не так? – хмурится Скотт. – Кира говорит, что ты симпатичная. Я точно скажу, что ты – самая умная и лучшая.

– Теперь посмотри туда, – просит Стайлз, и Скотт послушно поворачивает голову.

Между кроватью и комодом пристроилось инвалидное кресло. Стайлз улыбается другу и спрашивает:

– Еще вопросы есть? Если нет, то, пожалуйста, не путай _жалость с привязанностью._

Скотт щелкает «пробелом», позволяя Винчестерам опять творить что-то странное, то ли спасая мир, то ли руша его к чертям собачьим.

 

Отец возвращается с очередного свидания раздосадованным. Стайлз пытается убедить его, что все еще будет хорошо.

– Она знала об оборотнях! – отзывается отец и тяжело приземляется на табуретку. – Черт… Я просто хотел побыть рядом с человеком, который не замешан во всем странном, что творится в этом чертовом городе, понимаешь?

– Ты даже не представляешь, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – Но может, мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем. В нашем городе сложно найти человека, который хотя бы не догадывается… Ты знаешь, что наша соседка – ведьма?

– Миссис Бриггс? – уточняет шериф. Стайлз торжественно кивает. – Понятно, почему у нее так хорошо цветут розы, – бормочет папа. – И что мне теперь делать?

– _Сбрей усы,_ – хмыкает Стайлз.

– Что, прости? – смотрит на дочь Джон.

– Смотри, – переплетает пальцы Стайлз, – если я – Барбара Гордон, то ты – Джим Гордон, комиссар полицейского департамента Готэма.

– Здорово, – ворчит шериф. – Теперь еще и комиксы… Ладно. Но при чем тут усы? Они же всегда были частью образа комиссара Гордона.

– Именно, – серьезно кивает Стайлз. – А потом он сбрил усы и стал Бэтменом. На полставки, но все же.

– То есть, ты говоришь, что мне, чтобы чего-то добиться, надо избавиться от чего-то привычного, – расшифровывает Джон. Стайлз опять торжественно кивает. – Уже привычного, – повторяет для себя отец и качает головой. – Есть у меня очень привычное отношение к одному человеку…

Стайлз ухмыляется и уезжает из кухни. Она думает, что не зря последние две недели постоянно сталкивала его с миссис МакКолл.

 

Стайлз читает «Обряды», оставленные Брейдан. Язык устаревший, многие обороты ставят в тупик. Стилински осиливает их наравне с химией.

В книге приводятся заклинания и ритуалы – в основном, довольно безвредные и направленные на установления гармонии между человеком и природой. Стайлз напоминает себе, что стоит показать книгу Дитону, но постоянно об этом забывает.

Однажды книжку подхватывает Скотт и раскрывает наугад.

– Забавно, – говорит друг. – Тут есть описание братания. Я думал, это просто традиция, в которой нет магии.

– Магия есть во всем, – не соглашается Стайлз. – Вот, например, я не убила тебя за то, что ты хапнул мою древнюю книжку грязными руками. _Магия!.._

Скотт с величайшей осторожностью кладет книгу на тумбочку, где она валялась в компании шоколадки и трех овсяных печений.

 

Когда отец благополучно уходит на свидание с Мелиссой, Стайлз радуется настолько, что пугает всю стаю. Не шарахается от нее только Мэйсон, которого, наконец-то, посвятили в великую тайну. Ну и Дерек, который рос с Питером, а это дает некий иммунитет.

Скотт качает головой, но не комментирует ее стремление свести их родителей. Может, ему тоже кажется, что два таких замечательных человека просто обязаны сходить хотя бы на одно свидание.

 

Когда стая расходится, Стайлз, мурлыча, устраивается на кровати, стаскивает штаны, натягивает пижамные шорты и привычно начинает осматривать ноги – нет, рану бы оборотни почувствовали, услышали бы запах крови, но она вполне могла нацеплять заноз.

– Стайлз, ты не видела?.. – заглядывает в ее комнату Дерек. Он оглядывает ее голые ноги и договаривает деревянным голосом: – Мою куртку?..

– Нет, не видела, – хмыкает Стилински. – Можешь осмотреть мои пятки? Помнится, я ими проехалась по доскам крыльца… Нет, не сомневаюсь, что там все сделано на совесть, но проверить на наличие заноз надо.

– Заноз? – растеряно повторяет Дерек и сам себе кивает: – Конечно, ты не чувствуешь боли… Ничего не чувствуешь. Значит, тебе нужно осматривать себя на наличие повреждений.

– Именно, – соглашается Стайлз. – А сейчас, ты не мог бы осмотреть мои пятки?

– Да, – кивает Дерек. – Конечно.

Он присаживается на ее кровать, кладет ноги себе на колени и осторожно берет в руки стопу Стайлз. Стилински прищуривается, оценивая, как бережен с ней Дерек. Словно он боится причинить ей боль.

– Все хорошо? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Дерек?

– Не могу поверить в это, – отзывается Хейл. – И не могу поверить, что ты смирилась.

– Кто сказал? – усмехается Стайлз. – Мы с Дитоном до сих пор проводим обряды и ищем _что-то,_ что _может_ мне помочь.

Дерек не отвечает. Он продолжает осматривать ноги Стайлз. Стилински следит, как его смуглые ладони скользят по ее светлой коже, осторожно приподнимают ноги, чуть сгибают, чтобы Дерек смог осмотреть колено.

– Заодно и гимнастику сделала, – улыбается Стайлз, а ее щеки _почему-то_ краснеют. – Мне, вроде как, нужно, чтобы мышцы не закостенели…

– А на медицину ты не надеешься? – спрашивает Дерек и, не спрашивая разрешения, начинает разминать ноги Стайлз – только ниже колена. – Ты говоришь про обряды, заклинания…

– Медицина выжмет из кошелька моего отца последние накопления, – хмыкает Стайлз. – И нет ни одной гарантии, что мне что-то поможет. И знаешь, _магии_ я верю как-то больше…

Дерек пожимает плечами. Он продолжает разминать ноги Стайлз.

– Ты совсем не чувствуешь? – спрашивает он через пару минут.

– У тебя горячие ладони, – смотрит ему в глаза Стайлз. – Кожа чуть шершавая. _И я этого не чувствую._

Дерек замирает, вглядывается в лицо девушки и тяжело выдыхает.

– Это было жестоко, – говорит Хейл.

– Я знаю, – сглатывает Стилински. – А еще я знаю, что в начале следующего учебного года все разъедутся в колледжи. Я, скорей всего, останусь здесь. И…

– Идиотка! – отзывается Дерек резко. – Я не уеду. Я останусь в этом городе!

Стайлз качает головой и пытается забрать у Хейла свои ноги. Она не говорит, что и он рано или поздно уедет – этот город принес Дереку слишком много горя, чтобы он остался.

 _Хейл ее ноги не отдает._  
  
– Рассказывай, как дальше делать массаж, – грубовато приказывает он. – Я только мельком читал об этом.

Стайлз качает головой, но начинает инструктировать.

 

Следующие пять дней Дерек приходит в одно и то же время, чтобы _«осмотреть пятки Стайлз»._ Шериф против этой формулировки не возражает.

– Глупый волчара, – ругается сама виновница «осмотра». – Ты не понимаешь, что тебя ведет инстинкт защитить щенка из «твоей» стаи и жалость? Но мне не нужно ни то, ни другое.

– Кто тебе это сказал? – спрашивает Дерек спокойно и осмотр начинает именно с пяток.

Хейл щекочет кожу и поглядывает на Стайлз, а та кусает губы, потому что от этого взгляда заядлого шкодника в исполнении вечно угрюмого оборотня, _правда,_ хочется улыбаться.

Конечно, можно найти в действиях Дерека что-то с романтической подоплекой, но Стайлз приказывает себе об этом не думать.

В конце концов, даже Барбара Гордон и Дик Грейсон разбежались. А жаль. Она надеялась, что хоть им повезет в личной жизни.

– Ты же не Найтвинг, – улыбается Стайлз, склоняя голову набок.

– Но и ты не Оракул, – отзывается Дерек, щекочет ее под коленкой и поглядывает искоса, _шкодливо._

Стайлз опять закусывает губу, чтобы не смеяться. Она думает, что со стороны вся ситуация выглядит странной и, может быть, двусмысленной.

 

Когда Дитон в очередной раз приходит, чтобы принести свои мази и пузырьки с зельями, он видит стикер, прикрепленный к лампе.

– _«Показать Дитону книгу»,_ – читает друид и уточняет у Стайлз: – Какую книгу?

– Все время о ней забываю, – жалуется Стилински и выуживает из прикроватной тумбочки «Обряды».

Дитон принимает ее осторожно, пролистывает и странно-деревянным голосом спрашивает:

– Ты или кто-то из твоих друзей выделяли какой-либо обряд?

– Чего? – Стайлз с секунду хмурится. – Скотт удивился, что существует обряд братания.

– А это может сработать, – хмурится Дитон, разглядывая Стайлз. – Если ты станешь сестрой Скотта, то твое тело уже не отвергнет обращение – в твоей крови будет толика силы Истинного Альфы.

– То есть, мы станем братом и сестрой? – уточняет для себя Стайлз. – И тогда я смогу пережить оборот?

– Да, – решительно кивает Дитон. – Я в этом уверен.

– Это моя жизнь и смерть, – отзывается Стайлз. – Забирайте эту книгу, док. Я подумаю. Мне нужно поговорить со Скоттом.

Дитон кивает и уходит, оставив Стайлз думать.

 

Скотт согласен рискнуть. Дерек против.

– Есть _способы,_ где вероятность выздороветь больше, – упрямо говорит он.

Как Хейл попал на секретное совещание бро, Стайлз не совсем понимает. Просто он пришел, сел на ее кровать, подгреб к себе ее ноги и отказался уходить, пока она не расскажет, что собирается натворить.

– Так, – вздыхает Стайлз, ерошит свои волосы и рявкает: – Я не Пейдж, я – Барбара Гордон!

Со Скоттом это сработало. Вот и Дерек смотрит на нее странно и сообщает:

– Я _никогда_ не сравнивал тебя с Пейдж.

– Тогда не бойся, что я умру, как она, – говорит Стайлз, садится, тянется к волку и обнимает его за руку. – Дерек, вот веришь ты или нет, но я _живучая._ И жить хочу. Очень.

– Решать Стайлз, – напоминает Скотт.

– Я знаю, – смотрит на него хмуро Хейл. – Но я все равно против.

– Боже, – Стайлз стукается лбом о плечо Дерека. – Если тебя не убедить, ты же сорвешь все наши планы, да?

Хейл не отвечает, но взгляд у него довольно красноречивый. Скотт хмурится и явно прикидывает, как скрутить Дерека и запереть в какой-нибудь клетке, пока они не проведут обряд.

– Я хочу почувствовать твои горячие, чуть шершавые ладони на своих ногах, – вдруг говорит Стайлз.

Она отпускает руку Дерека и падает назад. Складывает руки на животе, смотрит на него, из-под ресниц и улыбается. Хейл растерян. Он смотрит на ее ноги, переводит взгляд на лицо Стайлз, хмурится.

– Ты хочешь лишить меня шанса? – уточняет девушка.

– Нет, – сквозь зубы отзывается Дерек.

– Хорошо, – кивает Стайлз и смотрит на Скотта. – Значит, сначала – братание. Потом – укус. Кусать будешь за сутки до полнолуния. Дерек, ты можешь съездить к Дитону? Я не хочу обсуждать подобное по телефону.

– Хорошо, – отзывается Хейл.

Он говорит сухо, осторожно перекладывает ее ноги на кровать, уходит и не оборачивается. МакКолл хмурится и прислушивается. Когда Дерек отдаляется достаточно, Скотт спрашивает:

– И что это было?

– Я сказала правду, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Как советовала мне Лидия.

– Ты _флиртовала,_ – не верит Скотт.

– Ты перегрелся на солнце, – фыркает Стайлз.

– Сейчас ноябрь, – ухмыляется Скотт. – Солнце недостаточно жаркое для меня.

– Тогда перегрелась _я,_ – хмыкает Стилински. – И не смей говорить кому-либо! Если ничего не получится, я хочу, чтобы это не получилось в узком кругу лиц.

Скотт серьезно кивает.

 

Обряд братания проходит быстро и почти незаметно. Нужен свидетель, нужен тот, кто проведет обряд, нужны братающиеся.

А еще нужна кровь. Сначала Стайлз малодушно предлагает порезать ее ногу – все равно она ничего не почувствует, но Дитон возражает, что надрез лучше делать на ладони.

– Вам видней, – вздыхает Стилински.

Она берет из рук друида атам и, подражая Винчестерам, режет свою левую ладонь. И это _больно._ Скотт забирает у подруги нож и под бормотание Дитона делает надрез на своей левой ладони. И даже не морщится. _Позер._ Они сцепляют ладони и смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока у Скотта не вылезают клыки и прочие Альфа-атрибуты.

Рана на его ладони не заживает в течение всего обряда.

В конце Дерек говорит что-то о том, что признает в этих двух одну кровь.

Стайлз усмехается и просто говорит:

– Брат.

– _Бра…_ Сестра, – откликается Скотт и краснеет. – Чего? Ну, ошибся, с кем не бывает.

– Нет, – смеется Стайлз, – я знала, что ты во мне девушку не видишь, но чтобы настолько…

Когда Дитон разрешает расцепить руки, Стайлз рассматривает свою ладонь. Линию жизни пересекает тонкий белый шрам. Кажется, что ему годы, но на самом деле – пара секунд. Он довольно символично делит ее жизнь на _«до»_ и _«после»._

 

Дерек приходит на _«осмотр пяток»_ за сутки перед полнолунием. Через час Скотт должен укусить Стайлз, и она немного нервничает… Хотя, чего уж стесняться? _Она в панике!_

– Ты не хочешь ни с кем поговорить? – спрашивает Хейл, больше поглаживая ноги Стайлз, чем разминая ее ноги. – Ничего не хочешь сделать?

Стайлз смотрит на него и думает, _на кой черт ему все это сдалось._ Почему он просто не укатил вместе с Брейдан творить очередные невероятные вещи, ловить какую-нибудь отбившуюся от рук тварь. Вместо этого он сидит в ее комнате и пытается… Она не знает, что Дерек пытается сделать.

– Я написала письма, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне на один вопрос.

– Что угодно, – пожимает плечами Дерек.

– _Почему?_ – спрашивает Стайлз.

Большего и не нужно. В ее вопросе – все, что она хочет спросить.

– Почему? – повторяет Дерек и грустно улыбается.

Он осторожно перекладывает ноги Стайлз на кровать, подвигается к ней ближе, склоняется, отводит волосы с лица и тихо спрашивает:

– А как ты думаешь?

– Я не знаю, что думать, поэтому и спрашиваю тебя, почему ты…

Губы у Дерека горячие. И целуется он хорошо.

– Кхм. Стайлз… Может, перенесем укус?

Дерек тихо что-то ворчит ей в шею и, кажется, обещает _продолжить после._

 

Скотт собирается укусить Стайлз в лесу. Они присмотрели подходящую полянку, а когда Дитон спросил, почему именно лес, Стайлз тогда ответила:

– В лесу волчья натура сильней. В лесу нет людей. В лесу луна кажется как-то ближе. Все это, несомненно, повлияет на волчью сущность Скотта. – А потом добавила агрессивно: – И если я хочу _возможно_ сдохнуть под той елочкой, я _возможно_ сдохну именно там.

Дитон тогда покачал головой, а Скотт просто не стал спорить с подругой.

А сейчас Дерек крайне неохотно помогает выкрасть Стайлз и доставить ее к заранее отогнанному джипу. Если повезет, шериф даже не заметит отсутствия дочери.

– Ты читала перезапуск? – спрашивает Хейл, когда Скотт паркуется у леса.

– New 52? – уточняет Стайлз. Дерек кивает. – Конечно. А что?

– Барбара Гордон снова получила возможность ходить, – замечает Хейл и передает Стайлз с рук на руки Скотту. – Я подожду тут.

Стилински переваривает эту мысль. Она думает, что сейчас либо не вернется к Дереку, либо вернется своими ногами. Потому что оборотень, который читает комиксы, _точно_ заслуживает хотя бы одного нормального свидания.

 

Скотт смотрит на подругу чуть растерянно, а та деловито закатывает рукав.

– Или в бок? – спрашивает она, ловя растерянный взгляд брата.

– Чего? – хмурится МакКолл.

– Не тупи, – просит Стайлз. – Куда ты кусать меня будешь? Бок? Рука? Плечо?

– Рука, выше локтя, – рвано отзывается Скотт. – Стайлз, ты точно хочешь…

– Скотт! – рычит на него Стилински. – Сейчас ты перестанешь психовать и вспомнишь, что я как Барбара Гордон. А она сейчас не просто ходит – бегает. Даже форму сменила.

– Выбирай себе новую героиню, Стайлз, – вздыхает Скотт, а глаза его становятся красными. – Барбара Гордон – человек.

– О! – фыркает Стилински. – Ты точно не читал тот выпуск, где она была вампиром! Вот это, скажу тебе, было нечто! Ты только представь…

Она не успевает договорить, что именно должен представить Скотт, – _боль обжигает._ Стайлз сглатывает, смотрит на то, как друг прижимает к укусу марлевую салфетку.

– Теперь подождем, – говорит друг. – Так что там с Барбарой-вампиром?

– Ничего, – качает головой Стайлз и шмыгает носом. – Скотт, ты мне поможешь?..

– С чем? – хмурится брат.

– _У меня ноги затекли,_ – ревет Стайлз.

– Ох, – Скотт обнимает подругу, а она цепляется за него и рыдает навзрыд.

Когда Скотта заменяет Дерек, Стайлз понять не успевает. Просто сначала ее обнимал Скотт, а сейчас – Дерек.

– Я хотела сама подойти к тебе, – шмыгает носом девушка. – Знаешь, гордо так, от бедра. А у меня ноги затекли.

– Сделаем массаж, – обещает Дерек. – Давай встанем на ноги. Тихонечко. Хорошо?

Стайлз судорожно кивает. Она цепляется за Дерека и поднимается на ноги. _Она стоит._ Почти сама. Дерек обнимает ее и, кажется, не собирается отпускать.

– Осталось не убить никого в полнолуние, – шмыгая носом, улыбается Стайлз.

Дерек только крепче обнимает ее, прижимая к себе, но позволяя стоять босыми ногами на земле. Скотт тихо смеется. А Стайлз хорошо…

 

Еще предстоит много всего.

Например, объясниться с отцом и друзьями.

Получить люлей от Лидии за скрытность.

Не убить никого в полнолуние.

Найти якорь.

И побегать по лесу! Она просто обязана пробежаться по лесу! Желательно, в компании Дерека Хейла. И с ним же сходить на свидание.

И перечитать, _обязательно перечитать_ перезапуск, где Барбара Гордон обрела ноги.


End file.
